


A Moment At The Stones

by theministerskat



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Book 4: Drums of Autumn, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gotham's Writing Workshop, Woe Is All I Possess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theministerskat/pseuds/theministerskat
Summary: Roger has made his decision to stay, hoping Brianna will accept what he can give her.





	A Moment At The Stones

**Author's Note:**

> My response to Gotham's Writing Workshop prompt "Woe Is All I Possess".

****

****He stood and watched as the sun sank below the outline of the foggy mountainside. It had been three days since he had arrived at the stones; three lonely days with only his thoughts and a choice to make. He had considered leaving, going back to a relatively safe and predictable life. _But a life without her_. And he knew that wouldn’t do for him.

He had decided that it was no longer his decision to make and he would leave it up to her. He limped to the nearby tree line and untied his horse from the maple sapling.  _Would she have him?_ He had nothing concrete to give her, woe was all he truly possessed now. But he could once again offer his heart to her. It had been enough before and he could only pray that it would be enough this time too.

He clumsily swung himself on to the horse and kicked it in to motion, not once turning to look back at the stones.


End file.
